the_voice_uk_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
The Voice UK Fanmade Wiki (season 9)
The ninth season of The Voice UK, an British reality talent competition, premiered on February 11, 2019 on ITV. will.i.am, Tom Jones and Ricky Wilson returned as coaches with Jessie J replacing Kylie Minogue. Coaches The coaches for this season are: will.i.am, Jessie J, Tom Jones, and Ricky Wilison. The advisor(s) is: Robin Thicke from Team Will, Taylor Swift for Team Jessie J, Beyonce for Team Tom, and Dolly Parton for Team Ricky, for each coach for the Battles. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The two hour seventh episode aired on Monday, March 25, 2019. The Battles (Episodes 7-10) consist of two two hour episodes and two one hour episodes on Monday & Tuesday, 25, 26, April 1, and 2. Season nine advisors are Robin Thicke from Team Will, Taylor Swift for Team Jessie J, Beyonce for Team Tom, and Dolly Parton for Team Ricky. The coaches are allowed to steal 2 artists from other teams that have lost their battles, and the stolen artist would advance to the Knockouts representing their new coach. Color key: The Knockouts For the Knockouts, Alicia Keys was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams. As in previous seasons, the coaches can steal one losing artist. The top 20 contestants will then move on to the Live Shows. Color key: 1 Sahra Bonner is on Team Will for the Live Shows. Live shows The Live Shows is the final phase of the competition. It consists of the playoffs, four weekly live shows and the season finale. The traditional iTunes multiplier bonus begins with the Live Playoffs and continues through the end of the semi-finals. In addition, the Instant Save feature returns starting from the top 12 through the semi-finals. Color key: Week 1: Live Playoffs The Live Playoffs comprises episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top 24 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. For the first time in the show's history, the coaches will each be bringing back one of their eliminated artist from the Battles or Knockouts to perform in the Live Playoffs with the top 20 and will get a chance to move on to the live shows as part of the top 12. The Monday broadcast featured Teams Will and Jessie, while the Tuesday broadcast featured Teams Tom and Ricky. Sahra Bonner's "Halo" reached #3 on iTunes and Alejandro Mays' "In The Garden" peaked at #6; both received iTunes bonus multipliers in their respective voting windows. Week 2: Top 12 This season, only the two artists with fewer votes compete for an Instant Save, with only one leaving the competition each week, instead of the bottom three and the double elimination of previous seasons. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Sahra Bonner (#1), Celyn York (#6), and Emory Rowland (#9). Week 3: Top 11 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Celyn York (#4), Sahra Bonner (#8), and Dillon Hale (#10). Week 4: Top 10 iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Sahra Bonner (#2), Alejandro Mays (#3), Emir Curtis (#4), Dillon Hale (#5), Emory Rowland (#7), Celyn York (#8) and Jewell Mitchell (#9). Week 5: Semifinals This week, the three artists with most votes make it straight to the finals, the three artists with the fewest votes were instantly eliminated and the middle three fought for the remaining spot on the final via Instant Save. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Sahra Bonner (#1), Emory Rowland (#3), Dillon Hale (#4), Emir Curtis (#5), Celyn York (#6), Milton Grant (#7), Coleen Mullen (#8) and Alejandro Mays (#9). With the elimination of Emir Curtis, Sir Tom Jones no longer has any more artists left on his team. Week 6: Finale The Top 4 performed on Monday with the final results following on Tuesday. This week, the four finalists performed a solo song, a duet with their coach, and a Christmas song. As per usual, no iTunes bonuses are awarded for Finale performances, with all season's iTunes votes for each artist counted cumulatively. Elimination chart Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info * Artist from Team Will * Artist from Team Jessie * Artist from Team Tom * Artist from Team Ricky * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Artist was saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) * Artist was saved by the public's votes * Artist was saved by his/her coach * Eliminated